Stargate SG1 Season 11 Ep 1 Old Friends Part 1
by USS Thor
Summary: Old Friends Return in Shocking Story Plot
1. Chapter 1

Stargate SG-1 "Old Friends"

Since Atlantis touched down back on earth; things around the SGC had changed quite a bit. All the science personal had been moved to the city of the ancients while all the SG teams functioned out of the SGC to prevent any kid of alien incursion into Earth's biggest defense platform. One of the biggest changes was that a key member of SG-1 was given command of her own ship; Col. Samantha Carter was giving command of the new Daedalus class ship, the General Hammond. The ship was still under going its shakedown cruise and she still had the luxury of popping back into the SGC from time to time. Colonel Mitchell still wasn't happy about losing Col. Carter to the assignment but knew that she was long overdue for the promotion. He sat in the mess hall eating lunch and reviewing files for replacements.

"Walter why do you keep giving me files for lieutenants, don't we have anyone who has some front line experience as well as experience with the stargate?" he asked.

"Sorry Colonel, I'll try to find some more qualified canidates but with new SG teams being formed and our losses during the Ori crusade it's hard to find someone with as much experience as Colonel Carter has, now may I please finish my lunch sir?" said Walter.

Just as they were both finishing up lunch the alarm sounded and the words" Incoming Wormhole" screamed over the base PA system. As they heard that both Walter and Cam were off and running down the hall and to the control room to see what was going on.

"Sir no IDC and were not receiving any message" said a young Major sitting at the station.

But before he could say anymore a set of Coordinates popped up on a computer screen. They weren't the address to a stargate but instead a point in space. Other then the coordinates a message read "Send SG-1" and that was all. So General Landry called Cam and Carter to the briefing room and had Daniel beamed in from the lab he was working in on Atlantis.

"Where's Vala?" he asked

"She is on the Tok'ra homeworld visiting ba'al's former host" Landry Replied

"She's there a lot" chimed in Mitchell.

"I sent word for Teal'c , but apparently the Jaffa are still having issues in getting the government to function properly, So he will be here within the hour" Landry said.

"Sir what is the mission?" asked Carter

"We received a message from an unknown source to send SG-1 to these coordinates" Landry said as he pointed to the coordinates on the space map

"Sir the map suggests that there is no stargate or planet there" said Carter

" I know colonel , that's why we are sending the General Hammond and Apollo to investigate" replied Landry

"Sir I though the Apollo was still helping the Sun Tzu get back from the Void" chimed in Mitchell.

"They were but arrived back yesterday, but two ships should be able to handle whatever is out there waiting for you" smirked Landry.

As the briefing went on the stargate activates and a few seconds later Teal'c steps thru and joins his friends as they are beamed up to the General Hammond. Colonel Carter radio's the Apollo to let them know that they are set to leave whenever the Apollo is.

"Colonel we will be set to leave within the hour, I have asked Landry to let us finish resupplying and to join you after" replied Colonel Ellis on the screen.

Just as the conversation was coming to an end General Landry sent word to Colonel Carter that they were to head to the coordinates and that the Apollo would be behind them by no more then an hour. With that the General Hammond broke Orbit and entered hyperspace and set out on the days journey to the edge of the Milky Way to investigate who had sent the message.


	2. Chapter 2

The General Hammond is in hyperspace and has been for about 3 hours when all of a sudden the ship drops out of hyperspace for an unknown reason.

"Captain why have we dropped out of hyperspace ahead of schedule" asked Col. Carter

"Ma'am I don't know I'm not picking anything up on sensors" replied Cpt. Kleinman

But just as she ordered the shields race explosions rocked the ship. The lights flickered and sparks flew from the consoles and the force of the ship coming to a stop threw Col. Carter to the bridge floor. As she regained her footing she yelled "Damage report"

"Weapons, hyperspace engines and sublight engines are offline and shields are holding at 10%" replied Marks as he scrolled over the damage report. Damage control teams had begun to put out the fires on the bridge as Teal'c, Daniel and Mitchell came running onto the bridge. "What the hell was that" yelled Mitchell 

"We don't know yet ourselves Cam, our sensors went down when we got hit" replied Sam.

"We haven't reached our destination yet have we?" asked Daniel.

"No Daniel we are still about 18 hours away last we could tell" Sam said to Daniel. Then she turned to Maj. Marks "I'm going down to engineering to see if I can help get power restored" Sam exclaimed as she walked off of the bridge.

"Yes Ma'am" replied Major Marks. As he sat at his console he thought to himself "When I transferred over here I thought it'd be less intense then being back in Pegasus". After an hour worth of work he got the sensors working again and radioed Col. Carter "Ma'am we have the sensors working and you might want to get up here and see this.

"I'm on my way" she replied and then her and SG-1 were headed to the bridge. Meanwhile as the General Hammond was stuck in space the Apollo had left earth and was only about an hour behind but Col. Ellis had ordered that they push the engines to try and catch up to the General Hammond as quickly as possible. He didn't like the idea of going to a set of coordinates without knowing what was waiting for them and who had sent the message. He ordered Lt. Col. Erin Grant to contact the General Hammond to let them know they were trying to play catch up. "Sir I'm getting no response" she said.

"Try them every 5 minutes and radio the SGC to let them know that the General Hammond isn't responding" Barked Col. Ellis. "Yes sir" she replied.

Meanwhile back on the General Hammond, Carter and SG-1 appeared on the bridge. "Status Report Major" she asked

" Ma'am you should see this" he directed her over to the screen on the left side of the bridge and pointed at the minefield that the General Hammond was in.  
"How come we dropped out of hyperspace" asked Mitchell with a confused look on his face.

"Well that took me some time to figure out, but look here" said Marks as he pointed to a small dot outside the mine field.

"That looks like an asteroid to me" said Mitchell

"That's what I thought at first too sir but inside that asteroid is a hyperspace field destabilizer" replied Marks as he looked at the group surrounding him and everyone but Col. Carter had a confused look on her face.

" We've been trying to develop similar technology back on earth in hopes of being able to get ships to drop out of hyperspace before getting close to earth as a means of defense" she said. Now she looked at Teal'c and asked "did the Goa'uld use this technology that you know of?"

"Not that I am aware of Col Carter" replied Teal'c looking somewhat surprised that he had not encountered this technology before. 

"Major have you heard from Earth or the Apollo?" asked Sam as she tried to get her bearings and plan a way to escape the minefield without further damage.

"No ma'am communications are still down and it looks like it will be several more hours to we get them back up and operational" he replied

" We need to find a way to contact the Apollo before she runs into the same trap we did" she barked with a panic.

"Ma'am the mines are using the same cloak that a Goa'uld cargo ship does, I'm reading the same type of disturbances that we detect when a Tel'Tak." Exclaimed Maj. Marks.

"Looks like our old friends are back" said Mitchell as he looked over his friends faces. "Lucian Alliance?" asked Daniel "Indeed" replied Teal'c with a look of disgust over his face. Meanwhile Sam was looking at the display showing the mines placements

"Major can we use the rail guns to shoot a path through the minefield" asked Sam " I can try ma'am" replied Major Marks. "Ok Maj. Target the first mine and fire forward rail guns" she ordered. The rail gun turret spins and fires two rounds at the first mine only to see the mine decloak and a shield deflects the incoming round.

"Ma'am there shielded and the rounds just bounced off" replied Maj. Marks 

"Do we have enough energy to try Asgard beams?" she asked 

"Yes ma'am we do" said the Major. "Fire on the mine" she ordered. The beam fires and destroys the first mine and tears a path through all the mines in it's way but just then 3 mines decloak and start heading for the General Hammond and slam into the shields. Sparks fly over the bridge and the ship shakes.

"Ma'am after we destroyed 3 mines, 3 more activated and attacked us" replied Maj. Marks.

'How is that possible" asks Daniel

"It seems that this minefield and hyperspace destabilizer were put here to defend against an incursion into this area of space" replied Sam with an agreement nod from Major Marks.

"So we just have to sit here and do nothing?" said Mitchell with a disgusted tone.

"I'm afraid so until we can find a way out of here" said Sam with a worried look on her face. "Major are we near any solar systems or planets?

"Yes Ma'am there is a solar system with 3 planets that seem to be inhabitable but we are too far out to get any other readings." He replied.

"We need to get the communications up so we can contact Earth and Apollo to let them know of our situation" she ordered, but it was too late. The Apollo emerged from hyperspace and was now trapped in the same trap that had tried the General Hammond about 35 minutes before. 


	3. Chapter 3

As the Apollo exited hyperspace and became tangled in the same web that had caught the General Hammond just an hour before, Repairs were underwear on the General Hammond. Then Col Carter radioed Col. Ellis to check the status of his ship. "Col. Ellis this is Col Carter" she radioed.

"Col Carter, This is Col Ellis. We are dead in the water but still have life support, communications and weapons." Replied the dark figure on the view screen since almost all of the lights on the Apollo's bridge had gone out or were flickering.

"Abe our communications and our shields are down but we managed to restore sublight engines, however we have found that trying to blow your way through the mine field only draws mines towards the ship as a defensive response" Replied Sam.

"Sam before we broke orbit and entered hyperspace both us and Earth tried to contact you and when we didn't get any reply we assumed the worst. They are going to send the Daedalus as a backup plan just in case something happened. I have already begun to transmit a SOS signal along with a warning to drop out of hyperspace before our coordinates so they don't get stuck like we are. Do you have any ideas on how to get out of here?" asked Col. Ellis

"Well we have been trying to figure that out over here and haven't come up with much of anything. Were concentrating on getting repairs and our shields back up to 100% and have considered punching through but by my estimations we have 25 mines we'd have to get through and 8 of those almost destroyed us so that plan doesn't seem to work very well." Replied the Col.

"Well Sam we will do the same on our end and if you come up with anything let me know" replied Abraham Ellis.

"Col. Carter, would it be possible to take an F-302 and scout the planets for a stargate or perhaps a control station to deactivate the mines?" asked Teal'c. Sam then looked at Cam. "Cam do you think that the F-302's could make it through the minefield?" asked Col. Carter.

"It's worth a shot" He then looked at Teal'c "Me and Teal'c can take one and if we make it through we can have the remaining 15 and the Apollo's 16 follow us through and maybe use the missiles and rail guns to shoot a few of those mines and have the rest chase us and use a nuke as landmines of our own". Said Cam Mitchell

"Cam we need to outfit your F-302 with a sensor pod and external fuel tanks so you'll be able to reach all of the planets" replied Sam

"Aye Aye Captain" Mitchell said as he gave same a slight wink. "Teal'c what do you say we go for a ride" 

"I'm right behind you Col Mitchell" exclaimed Teal'c. Cam and Teal'c leave the bridge and head towards the 302 bays. Daniel then looks at Carter and asks "Sam how far from Earth are we?"

"We're 18,750 light years from earth give or take a 100 light years." Replied Sam

"Are we even close to Lucian Alliance territory?" asked Jackson

"No last we knew they were staying to the outer rim of the galaxy" replied Sam.

Teal'c and Cam reach the 302 bay and the fighter is being fitted with the sensor pod and extra fuel tanks as they suit up and climb in. "Sam we are ready to go" said Cam.

"You are clear for launch" said Sam. With that the F-302 left the hanger and headed out into the mine field and weaved in and out between the mines using the sensor pod to locate the cloaked mines. "Sam we have made it through and are on route to the first planet" radioed Mitchell from the illuminated cockpit.

" Were getting ready to launch F-302's with nukes" responded Col. Carter but before she could finish her sentence Major Marks interrupted "Ma'am I'm detecting multiple hyperspace windows at our 12 and 9 o'clock. Then 15 Ha'taks exited hyperspace at 12 o'clock and 30 unknown ships appeared at the 9 o'clock.

"Ma'am I'm ready 15 Ha'taks directly in front of us and 30 ships to the 9 o'clock position" informed Maj. Marks.

"What are those ships at our 9 o'clock major?" responded carter as they stared at the screen on the bridge showing the 45 dots in their front and to their left.

"Ma'am it would appear to be that the fleet consists of two battleships, two carriers, 8 cruisers and 16 destroyers." Replied the Major sitting at his console.

"General Hammond this is Apollo, do you read 45 vessels on sensors?" asked the captain of the Apollo.

"Yes Abe we detect 15 Ha'tak class vessels and 30 unknown vessels which appear to be two battle groups" Replied Samantha Carter. She then turned to Major Marks and said "I want those 302's launched immediately to get us clear of this minefield."

" Yes Ma'am" replied Major Marks and with that 31 F-302's left the Hammond's and Apollo's hanger bays and exited the minefield and launched their nuke tipped missiles into the minefield and opened up a path for the larger ships to exit the minefield. Both ships fired up their engines and the General Hammond led the Apollo out of the minefield and as they exited the mines began to replicate and fill in the holes that the missiles had made. "Apollo you better contact the Daedalus and find out where they are. It looks like were going to need them" said Carter.

"Already Done Colonel" replied Col. Ellis. Then the lead Ha'tak opens a channel and hailed the 2 earth ships.

"Earth vessels you have entered Lucian Alliance Territory, Leave now or be destroyed" is all they heard on their channels.

"Col Ellis we need at least an hour before our hyperdrive is fixed and we are waiting on Teal'c and Col. Mitchell to return from scouting the planets" said Col. Carter

"Roger that Colonel, We should retrieve Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c and get the hell out of here" exclaimed Col. Ellis

"Contact the Daedelus and tell them to wait outside the range of the hyperspace inhibiter and we will meet them there unless things turn ugly." Replied Sam Then the unknown fleet vessels hailed them "You have entered Aschen Confederation Territory prepare to be boarded" is all that the message said. Then Colonel Mitchell radioed back "Same there are Al'kesh all over the place guarding the planets and were picking up massive amounts of kassa crop." The Aschen launched a wave of fighters and bombers towards the Earth battleships.

"Aschen Vessel's we are undergoing repairs and will defend ourselves if necessary" and then she sent a message to the Lucian Alliance Vessels. "Our hyperdrive is currently offline and undergoing repairs and will leave as soon as we have repaired it". The Lucian Alliance and Aschen seemed to form a wall in front of them and were closing in on them like wolves on their prey. The ships opened fire on the earth vessels and the ships shields began to glow as they took hits from the enemy ships. "We can't take this for very long" yelled Marks.

"I know major plot a retreat course and as soon as were out of range of the hyperspace inhibitor let me know" commanded Carter.

"Aye Aye Ma'am" replied the Major and the ship headed away from the enemy fleet alongside the Apollo. Teal'c and Mitchell return and flew into the hanger bay. The earth ships shields were under heavy strain as they were bombarded by enemy fire. Then the Daedalus exited hyperspace and fell behind the two other ships and headed away from the planets as the General Hammond conducted repairs on its hyperdrive. 


	4. Chapter 4

On the bridge of the General Hammond SG-1 and Colonel Carter were helpless as sparks flew and smoke lingered all around them. Meanwhile on the bridge of the Apollo things were looking much better although their shields were faring better then the General Hammond's. "Apollo and General Hammond this is Daedalus" came in over the ships comm. Systems. "We are going to fall back and try to give you guys some breathing room" radioed Col. Caldwell. After receiving the message the Daedalus pulls a hard turn and heads toward the enemy fire as her shields glow blue as the weapon impacts hit it.

"Target the lead Ha'tak with Asgard weapons and fire all forward railguns on the lead Aschen ship." Commanded Caldwell. As the Daedalus opened fire the Aschen fighters and bombers were firing on her like a swarm of bee's defending their nest. The remaining railguns opened fire on the fighters and bombers.

"Sir the lead ha'taks shields are down and is venting atmosphere but minimal damage to the Aschen ship" reported Lt. Stewart.

"Are you telling me that the Aschen shields are stronger then the ha'taks?" asked Caldwell.

"Sir I don't know, I recommend firing one Asgard beam at it and splitting the railguns and other beam towards the ha'taks" reported the Lt.

"Do it" ordered Caldwell and with that one white beam and railgun rounds headed towards the Aschen Battleship. Its shields lit up a green color before the Asgard beam penetrated and caused an explosion on the side of the ship. The ship then turned and plotted an escape course as other ships filled in to protect the damaged ship.

"Direct hit, the shields are down on the battleship and she is retreating sir" reported Lt Stewart.

"Switch all fire on the Ha'taks and plot a parallel course so we can engage the Ha'taks only" ordered Col. Caldwell. Then another Ha'taks shields went down under the two Asgard shots and the railguns penetrated the hull and caused explosions.

"Sir the Aschen fleet is moving to join the Ha'taks" reported the Lt.

"What? Why?" asked the Col. As he looked on with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know sir, up until now we thought the Aschen were wiped out of had decided to leave us alone, looks like they allied with the Lucian alliance" reported the Lt.

"Ok Lt get us out of here and reroute all auxiliary power to shields and engines" ordered Caldwell and with that the Daedalus turned and headed towards the other two Earth Ships. The Apollo and General Hammond had made it clear of the hyperspace inhibitor and had taken up a stationary position at the edge of the inhibitor's ranged and were ready to open fire the minute the Aschen and Lucian Alliance Vessels entered weapons range. "Stephen was seeing that some of the Aschen fleet is retreating with the battleship to protect it" radioed Sam. 

"Roger that Sam" responded Caldwell. The Aschen Battleship was retreating guarded by 4 destroyers which left 13 Ha'taks and 25 more Aschen ships that were pursuing the Daedalus and Sam knew that the mines had done too much damage to the Apollo and General Hammond for them to be of any real use in a battle against such odds even with the Asgard beam weapons. The Daedalus caught up with the other two ships and they both fired Asgard weapons and railguns in a salvo then turned and the three earth ships formed up in a line and headed for retreat. Just as the three ships were about to engage their hyperdrives and retreat from the battle 10 more Ha'taks exited hyperspace right in front of them. To make it worse the Ha'taks were escorted by 30 Alkesh bombers. The ships were then under attack from the front and rear, then they turned and headed towards the planets since that was the only way they could head to avoid entering the hyperspace inhibitor. "Ma'am I'm picking up more alkesh leaving the 3 planets on an intercept course" reported Maj. Marks.

" We need to launch F-302's to clear a path threw those alkesh, let Col. Caldwell and Col. Ellis know to do the same." Ordered the stressed Col. Carter.

"Ma'am they are launching fighters as well" reported the Maj. 48 F-302's headed towards the incoming wave of alkesh. They fired missiles and engaged the alkesh as the 3 battle cruisers were being bombarded with weapons fire. Thing didn't look good for the 3 ships of the earth fleet that couldn't be afforded to lose at one time. Luckily the Fighters downed the alkesh and the ships were pulling away from the trailing fleet using military thrust to gain distance.

"I'm reading 10 hyperspace windows opening to port, ma'am" reported the Maj. Then 10 triangular shaped ships exited hyperspace and headed for the Aschen ships that were trailing the Ha'taks trying to keep up. "Do we know who those ships belong too?" asked Sam as she directed the question at Major Marks and the other two ship captains. 

"Sam, we don't have an idea if they are friend or foe but our sensors indicate that they seem to be more powerful then the Aschen fleet of 25 remaining ships" Responded Caldwell. Then a message came over the radio "Samantha is that you" asked whoever was on board the mysterious vessel.

" This is Colonel Samantha Carter of the Earth Ship General Hammond, please identify yourself" Said Sam as she stood viewing the screen on the side of the bridge and then a familiar but long forgotten face appeared on it. "Narim, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes Samantha it is I' he responded. Then around the back edge of the hull of the 10 ships blue lights lit up and all 10 ships fired on the Aschen fleet targeting their shields and engines. The Blue balls of energy impacting and disable the ships and the Tollan ships began to disable all the ships in the Aschen fleet. The remaining ships that weren't disabled stopped pursuit and went to the aid of the disable ships. The Tollan ships then started to target the Lucian Alliance Vessels.


	5. Chapter 5

As the Lucian Alliance Vessels witnessed their Aschen allies ship being crippled so easily by the Tollan vessels turned and engaged the 10 Tollan vessels. The orange balls hit the shields and the shields began to glow under the bombardment. While having powerful weapons and being highly maneuverable the Tollan ships couldn't handle the sheer number of shots being hit on the shields. For being a ship of only 100 meters they packed a punch but were never meant to be anything more then hit and run defense ships. Seeing that the Tollans were in trouble the Earth ships began to open fire on the Lucian Alliance motherships while at the risk of being further damaged by the Staff Cannons. They targeted the shields, weapons and engines and the Asgard weapons were cutting through the fleet like a hot knife through butter. After about 10 minutes the Aschen fleet was in retreat abandoning two destroyers as they escaped to hyperspace. The remaining 23 Ha'taks were being disable at a pace that overwhelmed the Alliance and only 5 Ha'taks avoided being disabled and retreated into hyperspace. "Colonel Carter I recommend boarding the Ha'taks and seeing if they are salvageable, the Jaffa could use more ships" recommended Teal'c.

"Major radio the Daedalus to send a message to earth to notify the free Jaffa that we have captured some Ha'taks that they could salvage and transmit the coordinates" ordered Sam.

"Yes ma'am" complied the Major. Then the Tollan fleet moved into a V formation and headed towards the fleet. "Samantha I'd like to transport over to your ship and have a brief meeting" said Narim.

"I'd like that very much Narim, Would you mind if the other Colonels and SG-1 joined us?" she asked.

"No Samantha that will be fine" answered Narim. Then she radioed the Apollo and Daedalus and let the Colonels know to transport over for a meeting with Narim. Then with two bursts of light Colonel Ellis and Caldwell appeared on the bridge. A few moments later Narim appeared in the ring room. A pair of Marines escorted him to the bridge where SG-1 and the Colonels were waiting.

"It is nice to see you Samantha" he said

"It's nice to see you to Narim, We thought your people were all wiped out by the Goa'uld" replied Sam.

"Well after you left through the stargate some of us left in ships but most were shot down, I and about 1,000 others used our phase shifting technology and hid so we couldn't be seen as we watched our homeworld destroyed by the Ha'taks in orbit. After the Jaffa left we went out a bunker that held several ships and we left and searched for a homeworld that would be suitable but hard to find. While we do not believe in taking the fight to the enemy, well the attack on our homeworld showed us that we can not sit by and wait for the enemy to wipe out so once we rebuilt we dedicated our research into building ships and defending our homeworld.' Replied Narim.

"Was it you that send the message to the SGC?" asked Cam.

"Yes it was, we sent the Coordinates in the hope that if the Ori hadn't destroyed you that you'd come, although we had expected you awhile ago. You see the coordinates were to a gate but you would have had to put it in the computer to generate the address. So when we didn't hear from you we decided to send a delegation to Earth to re-establish our alliance." Informed Narim.

"Well we never thought of trying that" replied Sam in a somewhat embarrassed tone.

"Your weapons are quite effective" chimed in Col. Ellis

"Yes after the Goa'uld defeated our Ion Cannons we decided to develop something more powerful, we call them Electro Cannons. They are about 600% more powerful then the Ion cannons and we require the same amount of energy" answered Narim.

"Cool" remarked Cam.

"Indeed" replied Teal'c.

"Daniel Jackson we have made some discoveries of an Ancient outpost on our planet, we would be honored if you would come and help us unlock its secrets" Informed Narim.

"Absolutely" exclaimed Daniel Jackson as a big smile came over his face.

"See Daniel I told you that we'd find something for you" remarked Cam. Then More talks went on about how the Tollan had hid from the Ori and Goa'uld and rebuilt there society. Meanwhile some of the Tollan ships had moved off to scan the Aschen and Lucian Alliance Vessels. "Sir we would like to salvage a Ha'Tak and Aschen ship to take back and study their weapons and other technologies." Came on over Narims wristband.

"Would you mind if we took 2 ships?" asked Narim. Sam looked at Caldwell and Ellis and then turned to Teal'c to make sure the Jaffa wouldn't be upset and Teal'c nodded to confirm that it was ok. Then Narim radioed back to his ship to do it and head back as soon as the ships were hyperspace capable. Then Narim handed Col. Carter a piece of paper with a gate address on it and said " Hope you will still come and visit us"

" I will have to get authorization from General Landry but it'd be nice to see your homeworld." Responded Sam.

"General Landry? What of General Hammond?" Narim asked

"He died a few months ago from a heart attack" responded Sam with a glint of remorse on her face as did everyone on the bridge.

"I am sorry to hear that, my condolences" he replied. "I must get back to my ship and inform the Curia that we have made contact with the Tau'ri again" he said. Then he walked out and was transported over to the Triangular Vessel. Col. Ellis looked at Col. Carter and said "Sam we should salvage the other Aschen destroyer and see where they got the firepower from and if we can find out why there working with the Lucian Alliance. 

"I agree" said Col Caldwell and Cam also agreed. It was determined that the General Hammond and Daedalus would remain and salvage the Aschen ship while waiting on the Free Jaffa to show up and start salvaging the ships that lay floating in space. Sam decided that she and SG-1 along with some Engineers would be most efficient way to get the ship hyperspace capable again. With that the Apollo left and entered hyperspace on her way back to Earth for repairs. SG-1 transported over to the Aschen ship which was about the same size as the 304 class ships but judging from the battle they weren't as well shielded or maneuverable but had decent firepower. Life Support was functioning but hyperspace engines, weapons and shields were offline. 4 hours went by and they finally had the engines and shields back online and were ready to head back to earth. The Free Jaffa a sent two Ha'taks and immediately sent teams over to the lifeless ships. A battle that seemed to be certain defeat was turned by the help of a forgotten ally and the Jaffa had gained 20 new Ha'taks thanks to the Tollan and the Tau'ri. Teal'c requested to be beamed over to a Ha'tak and that he would be back on Earth as soon as the ships were salvaged. With that the Apollo and General Hammond along with the captured Aschen ship entered hyperspace and set course for Earth.

**The End of Part 1**


End file.
